1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control cartridge for a single-lever mixer fitting in a plumbing assembly. More particularly, the invention relates to a mixer fitting in which the quantity of water flowing therethrough and the mixing temperature between cold and hot water can be set on the single actuating lever.
2. Discussion of Relates Art
Known mixer fittings are generally installed where water lines emerge either from a wall or from a washbasin. Upon actuation of the fitting with wet hands, water usually ends up dripping onto the rear shoulder or border of the wash-basin, drying there and leaving behind limescale deposits, possibly mixed with soap and dirt. Such soiling can be avoided, for example, with a sanitary discharge fitting according to German Patent Publication 30 15 178, which is arranged in the mouth region of a discharge arm. This known discharge fitting is equipped with a coaxially arranged handle but is, however, not suitable for mixing cold and hot water.
Other mixer fittings of known construction are usually too large for installation in the mouth region of a discharge arm.